Christmas Shoes
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Maddie has a touching Christmas experience that she's not likely to ever forget. Onesht. Song fic


**Before Valerie's dad became rich, Valerie's mom became fatally ill, so shyly she walked into a store with an idea and behind her Maddie Fenton holds a song in her heart. Don't own DP or Christmas Shoes.**

Maddie quickly got into line with some small gifts for her children and other family. It was all last minute things she had accidentally put off.

_It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Trying to buy that last gift or two  
I'm really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me  
Was a little girl waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little girls do  
And in her hands she held  
A pair of shoes_

Maddie recognized this girl, it was the young Valerie Grey, a young five year old. Her mother was sick with cancer and wasn't expected to live through the holidays.

_And her clothes were worn and old  
She was dirty from head to toe__  
__And when it came her time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard her say_

The Grey's were a poor family so Maddie wondered how Valerie got the money for the pair of shoes in her hand. Of course that puzzled her, wouldn't a child want to get like a doll or something? Not a pair of shoes that were to big. Suddenly Maddie's heart stopped as Valerie opened her mouth to talk.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus, tonight._

Maddie couldn't believe it, here was this poor girl who out of all the things she could get, got a simple pair of shoes for her mom, instantly Maddie felt a peaceful spirit wrap around her.

_They counted pennies for what seem like years  
And cashier says kid there's not enough here  
She searches her pockets franticly  
And she turned and he looked at me  
And she said Momma made Christmas good at our house  
Most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir_

_What am I gonna do?  
Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

Maddie glared at the man and looked down sadly at the frantic girl. She was still ten dollars short, and suddenly Maddie knew what to do as she pulled ten dollars out of her pocket. 

_So I laid the money down  
I just had to help her out  
And I'll never forget  
The look on her face  
When he said Momma's gonna look so great._

Maddie felt tears well up in her eyes at the gratitude Valerie showed, and determined Valerie turned towards the salesman who had a light smile and tears in his eyes as well.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful,  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

Maddie smiled deeply as the cashier rang up the price and gave the receipt to the little girl who ran out to go home and give her mother the gift.

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as she thanked me and ran out.  
I know that God had sent that little girl to remind me  
What Christmas is all about_

Two days later Maddie looked at young Valerie at her mothers funeral. She then caught her fathers eye and gave a reassuring smile. And Maddie strongly remembered that day in the store.__

Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

Maddie felt more tears tug at her heart when she saw Mrs. Grey still had those shoes on, even in death. Maddie felt warmth blossom inside of her heart.

_I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight__  
_

That night Maddie sat down and had a small prayer of thanks, blessing that special girl…


End file.
